User talk:Sezme
Page Moves Alexander, this is your third warning. Please, stop moving pages, unless there's an obvious misspelling. If you think the title needs to be changed, discuss it first, or cite an explanation in the edit summary, but unless you have proof that a character has been misnamed, it should be discussed first. If you have serious concerns with the best main title for the Jesus page, please, bring it up on the talk page. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:19, 21 January 2007 (UTC) You did what? Hey, Danny, Just how did you get pictures from a video or something? -- Alexander aka "SEZME" :Hi Alexander -- If you play a DVD on a computer, there's usually a way to pause and take a "screen capture" -- a picture of what's on the screen at that moment. There's lots of people here who can help you learn how to do it. :By the way, just to remind you -- please sign your talk page messages with four tildes, like this: ~~~~. That adds a signature for you. -- Danny (talk) 13:33, 10 January 2007 (UTC) Hi My name is Alexander (aka Sezme) :Hi, Alexander! Thanks for introducing yourself. I'm Danny. Please let me know if I can help you with anything. -- Danny (talk) 22:13, 1 January 2007 (UTC) Page Moves Hi! What's your name? Just for the record, it's a good idea to raise a question on the talk page before moving a page, as you did with Jesus Christ, since such moves tend to create double redirects and in general can be confusing. The exception is if an article is clearly misspelled and so on, but otherwise, it's a good idea to talk about it first. Just a head's up. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:04, 28 December 2006 (UTC) :Hi -- you moved Baskerville the Hound to "Baskerville (hound)". The original article title was correct, so I'm not sure why you've made two unnecessary page moves. :If you're looking for something to work on, please check out Muppet Wiki:Attention. -- Danny (talk) 01:44, 1 January 2007 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! It's good to see you jumping in and adding to pages. My name's Guillermo, and I'm one of the admins here. If you let us know your name, we'll put you on the Community portal. One tip to help you get started -- to sign your talk page posts, add ~~~~ at the end. That automatically adds a signature and date stamp. If you're looking for something to work on, click on the Pages that need attention link on the navigation bar. That category is for pages that could use some more work, and we'd love to have you help with those! There's more tips on the Muppet Wiki FAQ page. Let me know if there's anything I can help you with!--MuppetVJ 15:39, 27 December 2006 (UTC) Did you know? To Danny, Did you know that before The Hoobs came on Summer 2001, Sesame Street was on the weekday 6am-7am slot on Channel 4? Amazing, isn't it? Al. Sezme 18:40, 10 January 2007 (UTC) Found a movie clip Hey, Toughpigs, it's moi again. I just found a clip about Elmo v.s Cookie Monster on YouTube. Wanna see it? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n1dorr5gdko YouTube By the way, it's my birthday on Wednesday 17th Jan, so wish me a happy 15th birthday, OK? Sezme 18:48, 10 January 2007 (UTC) It's my birthday today! Dear Daniel, Today it's my birthday! So wish me a happy birthday. Al Sezme 10:16, 17 January 2007 (UTC)